Instantaneous
by revolution rae
Summary: It only takes a second to think that traitorous thought. Six word stories.
1. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't own the idea of six words. JKR gets Harry, Hemingway gets the six words. Darn.**

**I also would like to point out the two authors who got me to look up Hemingway and then write these. MidnightRosexx is the more recent of the two whose work I read. The other is CAPSLOCK KAFFEE. Thanks guys, though I don't know if you'll read this (:**

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle: _I tried to escape my fate._


	2. Albus Dumbldore

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. Darn.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore: _I should never have trusted him._


	3. Colin Creevey

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl named Rae. She didn't own Harry Potter. Ever. The end.**

* * *

Colin Creevey: _Photographs are proof of my sanity._


	4. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: I'm no good at thinking up witty statements to tell you that it isn't mine. So I'll just say it. I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Lily Evans: _Petunia is always right in the end._


	5. Argus Filch

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, it wouldn't be _fan_fiction, now would it?**

* * *

Argus Filch: _Mrs. Norris is all I have._


	6. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: As the adults say in Charlie Brown: "Blah blah blah, blah blah blah." Translation: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Charlie Brown...**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew: _I don't know when I changed._


	7. George Weasley

**Disclaimer: Me owning this is about as likely as you owning the original mask used in Scream...**

* * *

George Weasley: _They stole the much better half._


	8. Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't own the idea of six words. JKR gets Harry, Hemingway gets the six words. Darn.**

**

* * *

**

Percy Weasley: _I only wanted to be real._


	9. Angelina Johnson

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**You wanna hear a funny story? Everytime I try to type "Angelina Johnson" I type "Angelina Jolie." I don't even really _like_ Angelina Jolie.**

* * *

Angelina Johnson: _Sometimes, I'm sorry I moved on._


	10. Dudley Dursley

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sob. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long break between updates. I'm still internet-less, I'm at my friend's. Still, I'll try to upload the newest chapter of Seven Ways to Bake a Cake and of Toy Soldiers as soon as possible.**

**

* * *

**

Dudley Dursley: I never asked for his pain.


	11. Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights. Sigh.

**A/N:** No idea why I randomly felt like updating, but I do:)

* * *

Albus Severus Potter: _I can never fill these shoes._


	12. Marge Dursley

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights. Sigh.

**A/N:** Reviews? :)

* * *

Marge Dursley: _I'm better than that child. Hopefully._


	13. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to the brilliant JKR.

* * *

Ron Weasley: _Not everyone can be the hero._


	14. Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to the brilliant JKR.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks: _I always have to change back._

**-and-**

Nymphadora Lupin: _I showed him my true face._


	15. Regulus Black

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to the brilliant JKR.

* * *

Regulus Black: _I refuse to admire my brother._


	16. Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer:** I wish I had the rights:)

**A/N:** Reviews? :)

* * *

Charlie Weasley:_ Dragons are honest. People are not._


	17. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer:** It's JKR's, not mine. (I recycle disclaimers all the time. I mean, I really don't have the energy to come up with witty new disclaimers all the time. so deal:) )

**A/N:** I will send you a virtual doughnut if you give me a review:)

doughnut is a really weird word...

* * *

Ginny Weasley: _Always youngest. Always behind. Always forgotten._


	18. Fleur Delacour

**Disclaimer: **no rights go here:)

**A/N:** Sooo... i know i'm getting hits, which in itself is delightful:) I'm also getting favorites, etc. Which is also delightful:DD however... if you like it enough to favorite and/or alert and/or just plain old read... how's'about leaving me a review? ;DDD

* * *

Fleur Delacour: _Beauty was never what I wanted._


	19. Daphne Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** _Un_fortunately, I'm not the author. If I were, Neville would be the Chosen One, Severus would have gotten Lily, James would have jumped off a cliff, and Draco would have his own series, too:)

* * *

Daphne Greengrass: _So what if it kills me?_


	20. Viktor Krum

**Disclaimer:** _Un_fortunately, I'm not the author. If I were, Neville would be the Chosen One, Severus would have gotten Lily, James would have jumped off a cliff, and Draco would have his own series, too:)

* * *

Viktor Krum: _I never cared about the fame._


	21. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer:** I wish I had the rights:)

**A/N:** I know, there are too many for her:) But she's one of my favorite characters, and one of the hardest to capture with so few words. Reviews? :)

* * *

Luna Lovegood:_ Is that a Nargle over there?_

**-or-**

Luna Lovegood: _If everyone understands it, it's dangerous._

**-or-**

Luna Lovegood: _I'm glad I can stand out._


	22. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** It's JKR's, not mine. (I recycle disclaimers all the time. I mean, I really don't have the energy to come up with witty new disclaimers all the time. so deal:)

* * *

Draco Malfoy: _Why are you afraid of me?_


	23. Cho Chang

**Disclaimer:** You guessed it, it isn't mine.

* * *

Cho Chang: _Is loving someone new a crime?_


	24. Andromeda Black

**Disclaimer:** You guessed it, it isn't mine.

* * *

Andromeda Black: _I was caught between two worlds._


	25. Minerva McGonagall

**disclaimer:** i have no rights.

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall: _I love them all. Even Slytherins.


	26. Fred Weasley

**disclaimer:** i have no rights.

* * *

_Fred Weasley: _At least I died while laughing.


	27. Gellert Grindelwald

_dear jkr,_

could you please send me the paperwork granting me the rights to harry potter? thanks.

_yours very truly, _

_rae_

**p.s.:** **disclaimer: **she hasn't answered yet.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald: _I didn't mean to love you._


	28. Petunia Evans

_dear jkr,  
_could you please send me the paperwork granting me the rights to harry potter? thanks.  
_yours very truly,  
__rae_

**p.s.:** **disclaimer: **she hasn't answered yet.

* * *

Petunia Evans: _I just want my sister back._

**-or-**

Petunia Dursley: _I won't let my son cry._


	29. Madame Poppy Pomfrey

**Disclaimer:** I doughnut own this. Get it? Doughnut? Do - not? BAHAHAHAHAHA.

**A/N:** I keep forgetting who I have and haven't written. Feel free to give requests:)

* * *

Madame Pomfrey: _These tragic children are the future._


	30. Pius Thicknesse

**a/n: **for deathly fan. :)

* * *

Pius Thicknesse: _This isn't me, i swear it._


	31. Demelza Robbins

**a/n: **for deathly fan. :)

* * *

Demelza Robbins: _Loved his voice, not his name._


	32. Gabrielle Delacour

**a/n: **for deathly fan. :)

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour: _Because of them, I fear water._


	33. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin: _Even James and Sirius abandoned me._


	34. Seamus Finnigan

**a/n: **for marissa gnokawitz (:

* * *

Seamus Finnigan: _I wanted to be your friend._


End file.
